Hazbin Hotel: True Intentions
by Stalionss
Summary: This is my first attempt on here covering some stories about Hazbin Hotel. Remember, these are just works of fiction my friends. Also I am very new to this site so I have no idea what I am doing.
1. Chapter 1

"It's been three weeks, three weeks Vaggie!" Charlie stood in front of the main desk and looked out at the doors in the lobby, leaning so that her elbows were propping her up. "Charlie..." Vaggie said, walking over to Charlie and placing her hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. We...we just need to keep positive, they'll come soon enough." Charlie sat up, staring out towards the doors, then back towards the lobby. Alastor and Angel Dust stood near the bar and Charlie could overhear tiny bits of their conversation. "So why ya here again?" "I said…" "You...HA; you do!" Charlie caught a glance from Alastor and then another from Angel Dust before they went back to talking. "Ugh creeps." Vaggie spouted. "They're not that bad, everyone has a chance at." Charlie said walking backwards until she bumped into a shadow "A chance at what?" Alastor appeared, looming above her as she turned to look at him, more so his smile, as creepy as it can be sometimes. Alastor leaned down, close to Charlie's face and widened his smirk. "Saying something, my dear?"

Alastor's eyes darted to Vaggie's who piercing glare only confirmed Alastor's suspicions. "Why don't we liven up the place? Give this room a new look!" His words echoed in the empty room which only further pushed the idea of a remodel. "It's not so bad you know." Charlie said, hands in her pockets and walking towards the dusty old paintings of the royal family. "Ya know…" Angel Dust said, walking towards the group. "We could add something for the guests, maybe another bar, oh, how about a back room?" "No! No more bars, no back rooms. You are the reason this hotel is on its last legs!" Vaggie yelled, fisted clenched ready to slug Angel Dust in the chest. "Well I do believe it's time for some more favors." With a snap of his fingers, Alastor's shadows moved the pictures about, dusting them and setting the pictures on the wall, and one aside. Within moments the lobby had a new look; the once dull, dark, and dusty room had been transformed into a brightly lit entrance with alive enough plants and a sitting area. "This is amazing! Look at all these cleaned paintings! Oh and the chairs!" Charlie continued down the lobby, touching and sitting on the various pieces of refurbished items. Calming herself for a moment, Charlie turned back towards the group. "Thank you, Alastor, I really mean that." Smiling back, "My pleasure." Just then, Charlie's phone buzzed in her pocket; pulling it out she read her mother's name out. "One second, I need to take this." Answering the phone, Charlie took a step outside, slowing closing the door behind her and the paterons within.

Vaggie snapped towards Alastor, spear in hand; "I don't know what your game is but I don't like it." "Game?" Alastor said gripping the tip of the spear with his hand, causing a slow stream of blood to drip from his wound. "What game?" "You know what game I'm talking about here! You stay away from Charlie and from this hotel!" Vaggie glared at Alastor's perpetual smirk. To her shock, Alastor pushed his hand through the tip of the spear and towered over Vaggie who glared back. "No harm will fall upon her, that I can assure you; but you however, do not understand what I can do." Vaggie's vision became distorted and fuzzy as Alastor's form grew within her sight. Ten, no, twenty meters high, higher than what the ceiling was once before, Alastor grew more and more; his true form, almost showing itself. Vaggie's vision almost completely blacked out when the door of the hotel opened again.

"Sorry that took a bit, I got some more money for the hotel." Charlie said, not hiding her sadness very well. "I'm sure this we'll go just fine." Alastor said, looking at Charlie then at Vaggie, who was still holding her spear, the blood gone from the tip and the floor below. "This is going to be splendid time." Alastor asserted, wrapping an arm around Charlie and pointing towards the back lobby with the other. "We've got big plans, big plans indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Six more days had passed since Charlie and Vaggie had left to visit the Queen, and in that time the hotel has...been busy. The hotel, at least in Charlie's eyes, was a place where the demons of hell could have a chance to rehabilitate themselves; however, with the absence of Charlie and Vaggie, the hotel has seen better hells. Alastor was gone with business, out killing demons while waiting for Charlie to return; so Angel Dust was "in charge" of the hotel for the time being. Booze, drugs, and sin flooded the Hotel, rooms were turned into drug pens, and the lobby had been turned into a strip club and Angel Dust was front and center. "Over here!" "Yeah that's it" The paterons who sat around the bar stared at Angel Dust and the other workers, some were doing more than staring. "You like this boys?" Angel Dust snarked as he ebbed and flowed from one demon to the next.

It was late into the night when Alastor's boredom became insufferable. He slowly stepped down the street, his footsteps echoing through the emptiness that surrounded the downtown district of the Pentagram. He turned and noticed the numerous cars and drunken demons stumbling about in front of the Hotel. Alastor's grin grew as he slowed his pace even more, with each demon he passed his interest grew. Stepping through the entrance Alastor saw Angel Dust, he was kneeled over, covered in what Alastor hoped was alcohol. With a brush from one of his shadows, Alastor woke Angel Dust up with a slap to the face. "Wake up." Alastor commanded, wanting to know what happened, although he already knew. "Ughhh, what?" Angel Dust groaned. "What did you say?" "I said wake up. Where is Charlie? Is she back?" Alastor asked repeatedly. "What does it matter to you." Angel Dust snarked, cleaning himself off with a rag and wrapped another around his waist. "Not like she isn't already down under with Vaggie. HAHA." Before his laughter could cease, a shadow grabbed Angel Dust's throat and brought him down towards eye level with Alastor, who's grin encased his numerous sharp teeth. "Answer. My. Question."

Angel Dust narrowed his eyes and did not answer. Alastor, knowing he could bargain with him, released him and turned, walking towards the flipped over table. Correcting it, Alastor turned back towards Angel Dust who crossed his arms, not intending on answering him. "You know my boy, I can make anything you desire become true." Alastor emphasized. "All I want to know is the whereabouts of dame." "Dame? Ha. You really are old." Angel Dust laughed as he figured out what Alastor wanted, or at least what he thought the Radio Demon wanted. "You know that's not going to work, right? They're like a starving crow and uhh, a...uhh...a piece of bread, ya know?" They don't have anything in common but they need each other." Alastor paused. Taking into account what he just heard and slowly crept his way towards the couch and sat, crossing his legs and intertwining his hands. "You miss read what I want, my friend, I want to help." Alastor said in his usual tone. Angel Dust furrowed his brow, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "You say that all the time but you're not fooling anyone. I've seen the way you look at Charlie." Alastor's hands tightened, "Oh? And what does that do for me?" Alator quipped, his eye focussing on Angel Dust. "Look, man. You need advice don't you?"

Alastor's body language changed, and Angel Dust could tell. Although he fucked around a lot doesn't mean he doesn't notice things. "I'll give you a tip. Don't get too attached or clingy. They hate that. Just be yourself, but in your case don't be yourself." Alastor's eyes narrowed and followed Angel Dust who approached and sat on the tap in front of him, fixing his hair. "You also need to lose that creepy ass smile. Fucking scary to look at." Alastor, for the first time did not hold his usual face. His smile was modest, although still large, it was not as extreme as it was before. However, Alastor returned to his normal look and looked at Angel Dust again. "I don't think you understand, I have no relation to the princess."

Alastor looked back towards the end of the lobby, the painting had moved to the corner was darkened, shrouded from light; a thought manifested in his mind and he looked back towards Angel Dust. "Like this?" Alastor asked, looking at himself in the reflection of the broken bottles still scattered around the main lobby. "Yeah, just don't be, ya know, over the top. Demon shit is fine but don't like, I don't know, mind control her..." Angel Dust commented. "Right you can't do that, right? Mind control?" "No, but I haven't tried." Alastor said looking at his hand and the bit of fire that resonated in his palm.

Both of their attention was drawn towards the door, the sound of an engine being turned off could be heard and the door of the Hotel opened and Charlie entered, turning to close the door. As she turned around he face dropped. The main lobby had several dead demons scattered around the room, Alastor sat with a shirtless Angel Dust with only a towel on. "Uhh guys? Wha...what happened?" Angel Dust eyed Alastor who was staring at Charlie. "Oh it's nothing my dear." He snapped his fingers and the lobby went back to how it looked the previously, before Angel Dust's night of fun. "Ooookayy. Well Vaggie is going to be gone for a few weeks, so I want to get a lot done before she gets back." Charlie said, taking off her coat and setting down her stuff at the front desk. Glancing back towards Alastor and Angel Dust as they both looked at each other then back at Charlie who turned, placing her hands on her hips. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a late night for Charlie, she had just cleaned up the mess that Angel Dust had made when the clock struck 12. Sighing she walked to her room, and opened the door. "This is going to work. This is going...going to work" With a click the door shut, locking it and turning to face the giant empty room. The king sized bed in the center of the room was fitted with red silk woven sheets, and one small pillow which laid in the center of the bed. Charlie took off her shoes, set them by her bed and sat on the covers; placing her face into her palms. "What am I going to do?" Flopping back onto her bed, she closed her eyes and curled up into the covers, falling into a restless sleep.

It was morning too soon, Charlie had just woken up and looked over at her phone, 1:09. "Greeeeat. Time to get up." She stood, walking over to her bathroom and looked at the mirror, for the first time since starting the hotel she really got a look at herself. Her eyes had bags under them, dark circles above them and her once bright red dimples were faded. Charlie frowned, and turned away from the mirror. Taking off her clothes and grabbing a towel and her robe. She reached down, turned on the shower, and stepped inside. The cool water was a relief to her stressed mind. Only some could afford the luxury of the cold water in the pits of hell, that even the royal family used it scarcely. Washing her face and the tiredness away Charlie relished the idea of the hotel. _Still no one…_ It was something she was passionate about, yet this passion had its limits. turning off the water, Charlie dried herself off, put on some garmits and then her robe. Looking once more into the mirror she smiled how she did before this, before the hotel; and left to check up on Angel Dust and Alastor.

Taking the elevator down to the lobby, Charlie was worried about leaving Angel Dust and Alastor alone even more than she already has. However, when the doors opened Charlie was excited to see actual demons in the lobby, well, other than her staff. Unlike the night before, these demons were talking, some in line to check in, while others were talking to Alastor who was running the front desk. Noticing her, Alastor excused himself from the group and made his way over to Charlie. 'So, what do you think?" He asked with pride in his voice, smiling softly. "Wha...who are all these demons?" Charlie asked, still sleepy but now confused. "Just some of the Hotel's newest guests! We have this under control, why don't you head back to bed, get some rest." Alastor smiled again and started to escort Charlie back to the elevator and pushed her inside. "You go get some rest now!" Alastor aggressively pressed the elevator button to the top floor and the elevator cut Charlie off half way through her demand. "Hey! I want to say hello to…"

With the click of the elevator door and the whirling of the cables Alastor dropped his facade, squeezing his eyes shut and sighing. "You can come out now Angel!" He yelled as the demons around him disappeared into the shadows they had always been. Angel Dust entered from the hallway door and into the lobby where Alastor sat, taking a drink from a cup and staring outside onto the empty street. "She...she bought it." Angel Dust said nervously. "Yes. She did indeed by into my act, however, she'll know in due time. We need to get some actual demons here before this place goes belly up." Alastor set down his drink and turned to Angel Dust, who looked concerned, but quickly returned to his persona. "We haven't had anyone in here since last night, but that doesn't really count does it?" Angel Dust questioned, not to Alastor, but mostly for himself. Alastor walked over to Angel Dust and set his hand on Angel's shoulder. "What we need is to force them in." Alastor said, squeezing both his hands in what Angel thought was anger, but in reality was an unfulfilled wish. "Have you tried your weird mind control powers yet?" Angel asked, half joking. "Alastor relented his hand and looked at Angel devieceingly. "No, not yet; but there's a time for everything."

Alastor's aura glowed, no, it burned, his shadow rose tall, just as it had before and moved accordingly. The Shadow crept over the Angel's shadow which laid static like the real Angel, and lifted its finger, digging deep into Angel's shadow's forehead. "Feel anything?" Alastor asked, not wanting to kill Angel on accident. "My forehead fucking hurts now but beside that you're not really doing anything. Where's this mind control?" Alastor's Shadow pushed deeper into Angel's, eventually, both shadows became one and Alastor could move Angel's body. "I think I've got it to work. Feel anything now?" Alastor asked. No response. "Angel?" Again, no response. A bit confused and annoyed, Alastor withdrew his Shadow and Angel stood just as he did before. "So did it work?" Angel asked, unaware that it had. Alastor smiled, and this time, with wide yellow teeth like he always did. "Oh it worked, however, you don't seem to remember anything." "That's not okay. Like, really. Really, that's not okay..." Angel grabbed his head and looked at Alastor with concern once more. "You couldn't tell what I was thinking right?!" Alastor raised a brow and shook his head. "Thank god, would've had to kill ya." Alastor laughed; laughed in a way that he had not in a long, long time. "You my friend, are one of a kind. Let's test this new power out."


	4. Chapter 4

It was early into the afternoon when Alastor and Angel Dust found the location of 666 news station. "Are you sure about this?" Angel asked, looking around the building for anyone coming in and out. Alastor smirked, "I am sure of it, let's go." They approached the news building and climbed the access ladder that lead to the roof. Getting to the top, Alastor turned towards angel who finally let go of the ladder. "We're really high up…" Angel said, looking down towards the ground below. "Let's get this started already." "I will, just sit back and watch the show." Alastor closed his eyes and concentrated. His Shadow moved on its own and over the ventilation vents. It slipped through the cracks and lurked into the murky depths of the building.

Katie Killjoy was in her changing room before the news was set to be televised. The room was brightly lit, spider webs littered the corners of every wall and her abundance of bright red, short skirted dresses were strewn through the room. "What a stupid little brat. Thinking she can do good here; she's not even one of us…" Just then, she swung around and threw her nail sharpener at a dartboard; a picture of the royal family was centered on it, with multiple holes into Charlie's face, and Lilith's. Smiling a wicked, crooked grin Katie turned back towards her mirror and continue to read herself.

Alastor's Shadow was watching the entire time, and made its move. Down through the vent did the Shadow go, and behind Katie's own. Alastor's Shadow dug its finger into Katie's shadow and Katie let out a horrendous screech. Alastor's Shadow worked quick, consuming Katie's. The door to the room opened and it was Tom Trench, the other anchor for the news channel. "You ok in here Katie?" Tom asked. Katie's body moved in a jerky motion, and her bones popped to look at him. "I'm good…" Katie said in a raspy voice. "Ah, ok. We're on in 5." Tom quickly shut the door and Alastor, now completely in control of Katie stood and inspected his stolen body. "Time to perform, oh fun…"

Alastor's puppet walked awkwardly towards the anchor's table and sat beside Tom who eyed her cautiously. "Remember to read the…" "I know what to do you pretentious prick." Katie snapped and Alastor laughed. He hadn't performed in years, and was looking forward to this. A camera operator demon raised its hand. 5,4,3,2… "Hello, welcome back to 666 news, great ready for a hell of a story; I'm Tom Trench…" Alastor breathed in, it's showtime. "And I'm Katie Killjoy!" Katie grinned large and wide directly into the camera. Katie continued, "For our first story tonight, has the Happy Hotel hit a brick wall? Hasn't been the first time!" Katie laughed and so did Tom who Alastor quickly shut up. "With the princess leaving the hotel last week, it was left to pornstar Angel Dust and the overlord, The Radio Demon. I wonder what's going on there!" "However, demons have been spotted entering but not leaving the hotel! Is this scam actually working? Or are the gays turning the demons of hell into the things they are?" Tom laughed again but this time Katie stabbed her pen straight through his hand and into the table under it. Tom let out a scream and was slammed into the table by Katie who was standing above him with that same sinister, sharp toothed smile. "The thing is Tom…" Katie said in a sadistic way, "You're not allowed to laugh about that hotel…" Katie turned and looked directly into the camera. "None of you are allowed to make fun of it; or I'll find you." Katie ripped the pen out of Tom's hand and he ran off-camera, screaming the entire time. Alastor's Shadow left Katie's and retreated back into the vents as Katie re-awoke, confused and mumbling to herself.

Angel Dust's face was in awe as he watched the screen across the street, hundreds of demons had gathered around the corner to watch the news and many of them now had a look of concern as the news show went static. Silence overtook the streets for a moment but then the hustle and bustle of the city roared back to life. Angel Dust turned around looked at Alastor who, while smiling, walked next to Angel and looked down upon the demons. "You really acted like that lady. Huh?" Alastor said nothing, he just looked out upon the scared city below.

They both got back to the Hotel in due time, it was late, but late enough for the Hotel to shut its doors. To Angel's surprise and Alastor's dismay; Vaggie stood at the precipice in front of the Hotel, spear in hand. "You're back." Alastor said, steadily walking towards her. "And you're not." She snapped, raising her spear straight at Alastor's throat; he stopped and narrowed his eyes. Angel tried to walk passed Alastor but too was stopped. "You can't come back either." She said, this time in a more disappointed voice. "Vaggie…" Angel started, "I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding." Alastor stepped closer to Vaggie. "Don't make me hurt you." Vaggie said, regrasping the spear tighter. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Alastor touched his index finger to Vaggie's forehead and she slumped to the ground, breathing but motionless. "Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! Al! What did you do?!" Angel grabbed at the sides of his head and stared at Vaggie's body while Alastor bent down and picked up Vaggie, putting her over his shoulder."I just saved our skins. You don't know what would happen if she stabbed you or myself with one of these spears." Angel stood still as he watched Alastor walk towards the Hotel. "I'll explain it to you tomorrow, this time, without lying." Alastor opened the lobby door and stepped inside; Angel followed close behind. "We need a room." Alastor demanded, walking to the elevator. "We need to place her somewhere where Charlie can't notice her." Angel paused, scratching his face and entered the elevator with Alastor. "I've got a room she can use."

The elevator door opened and the two walked into a lightless hallway. Angel tried the light switch but to no avail. "Shit, it's broken. Here, let's just walk to the room." Angel entered the lightless hallway and disappeared from Alastor's sight. Rolling his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh, Alastor followed. After what seemed like forever, a sliver of light resonated from the underside of a door and out into the hallway. Angel opened the door, and let Alastor in. "Oh my goodness!" Alastor remarked, covering his eyes from the sight which lay in front of him. "What? It's just my porn room." Angel said, laughing as he moved his equipment from the bed. "Just set her here and we'll deal with her later." Alastor, still with his eyes closed, set Vaggie in the bed. "Let's just get out of here…" Alastor and Angel left the room, shutting the door and walked back towards the elevator. The elevator door opened and the two stepped inside. "So what was that thing you were saying?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 8 AM when Vaggie awoke in Angel's room, confused on how she got there and with a thumping in her head, she stood and swung her legs over the side of the bed and slouched over. "What...what the…" She said with a goughy, looseness voice. "Where's...where's Angel, and, ugh, Alastor…" Standing, Vaggie made her way to the door and looked down the dark hallway which consumed the light within Angel's room. "Those bastards." Vaggie started towards the elevator and thought about all the different ways to skin Angel and Alastor for what they did; for while she did not remember how she got where she was, she did remember their confrontation. "I need to protect Charlie. From everything, especially him." Vaggie told herself, more for reassurance than anything. Pressing the elevator button and with the whirling of the cables, Vaggie stepped inside, pressed the main floor's button and crossed her arms, "They're not getting away with this."

When the elevator got to ground level the doors opened to reveal the demons that were in the lobby. Vaggie uncrossed her arms, "Was the hotel actually working?" She thought to herself. "No. No that can't be. This hotel can't work...not like this...not with him here." Walking through the crowd, Vaggie spotted Alastor and Charlie chatting on the couch, Alastor drinking his coffee and recrossing his legs to suit his comfort, whilst Charlie had her usual overalls on a red button up instead of her white one. Vaggie stomped over and cut Alastor off halfway through his response, "No, I think that would be a fantastic…" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Vaggie's shouts caused the room to quiet for a moment before the demons returned to their business. Charlie, with a look of confusion, stared at Vaggie. "You disappear for another day and yell at us? "What?" Vaggie asked, confused on how Charlie responded. "Al, don't you think she's being rude? I think she's being rude."

Alastor set his cup on the table and smiled a wide toothy smile, "I do think she is being rude, especially this early." Vaggie stared in disbelief. "What is going on with you Charlie?" Again, Charlie looked confused and looked at her like a complete stranger. "Didn't you hear what Alastor did for the hotel? What he did to that bitch?" Vaggie's usually hard persona dropped, she was worried. "I know exactly what he did. He can control people! He's dangerous!" Vaggie stood next Charlie, grabbing her hand, but Charlie pulled it away. "He saved this place. We only had a few demons in here and now we're almost full...isn't that what we wanted…" Vaggie's face contorted, she stared at Charlie who looked blankly back. The lack of response was all Charlie needed. "Al, I'll be in the other room." Alastor nodded his head and watched Charlie walked towards the other end of the lobby, without looking back.

Vaggie's mouth was agape. However, her sadness turned to anger as she grabbed Alastor by the neck and pinned him against the couch. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Alastor, through his throat being squeezed, laughed; which made Vaggie tighten her grip. "I opened...her...eyes. She's...she's mine...now." Alastor grinned another sharp smile and Vaggie slammed him into the table, breaking it. "You will release her now!" Vaggie demanded, "Or I'll be forced to call upon the devil himself." Alastor paused, and then let out a dry cackle, shards of glass protruding from his face like daggers.. "You think I'm scared of her father? He can't even control his own territory, let alone his own daughter." Vaggie lifted Alastor and threw him into a group of demons and they disappeared into the shadows. Alastor's eyes glowed from the dark, and vanished. He twisted laugh filled the room as Vaggie picked up a shard from the broken table and gripped it tightly. "There is nothing you can do but watch…" He taunted her, his words, like the shredded lies they are, cut deep into Vaggie. Just then the elevator door clicked open and Vaggie threw the shard of glass with precision, however, when the doors opened wider, her eyes widened with absolute fear.

Charlie stood in front of the elevator doors, a glass shard wedged into her stomach, she stared out into the lobby and collapsed leaning against the door for support. Vaggie ran over to Charlie and held her in her arms. "Charlie, I'm...I'm so sorry…" Charlie either didn't hear her or didn't care, her life was slipping away." Vaggie called out for help; called out for anyone. The doors of the lobby swung open and to Vaggie's shock, was Angel and Alastor. "Hey guys, what's going on…." Angel dropped his popsicle and looked on in shock as Vaggie held Charlie's dying body in her arms, with demons looking down at her. "Al! Al! Do something!" Angel screamed as Alastor ran over to Charlie, taking her from Vaggie who stared at her bloodied hands. Alastor turned and looked at Angel and the other demons in the room. "I'm taking her to the royal palace." Alastor took one last look at Vaggie and smiled, but just a little; and disappeared, vanishing within a plume of smoke. "I...I…"


	6. Chapter 6

Alastor appeared in front of the royal palace, still holding a dying and bloodied Charlie in his arms. Quickly running to the front door, Alastor knocked as Charlie's whimpers quieted, she was slipping. Alastor, out of options, used his shadows to unlock the door and he entered into the palace. The room was abnormally tall, dark red wallpaper lined the sides of the hallway and continued deep into the palace. Alastor, needing no time to look onwards in awe, called out to the devil. "Lucifer!" Alastor yelled, stopping and he listened as his voice echoed throughout the dark palace. Although the hallway was dark, Alastor could still see the shadows of the prince of darkness move in, closing in on him. Lucifer appeared before Alastor, his presence caused even Alastor to be taken aback. He had wide eyes, and a white suit, much like his own; even had his own cane. Lucifer stood tall above Alastor, "What are you doing h…" Lucifer stopped his question. His eyes widened with what Alastor saw was shock, or absolute torment. Lucifer slowly walked to Alastor who handed Charlie over to him, she winced in pain at every movement.

Lucifer held his daughter in his arms, the color from her face was gone and she couldn't open her eyes. Lucifer's narrowed his eyes, gripping his daughter with one arm and raising the other. Alastor was lifted into the air, he gripped his throat and stared at Lucifer who looked at his daughter. "What. Did. You. Do!?" Alastor felt the invisible grip around his neck loosen, and he had the chance to speak. "That fallen angel did it. She threw a glass shard into your daughter." Alastor said, unconvincingly. "Lilith!" Lucifer shouted, and his wife walked slowly towards him. "So this is the one who caused this mess?" Lilith asked her husband, as he handed Charlie to her. "I'll deal with him, you deal with her." Lucifer lifted his hand again and tossed Alastor out through the front doors of the palace.

Alastor lifted his head up to see Lucifer slowly walking towards him, a red aura glowed around him. "You don't think I know what you are trying to do?" Lucifer said as he picked Alastor up again and slammed him into the ground again. "I corrupted that angel; and forced her to protect my daughter." Lucifer looked down upon Alastor, who looked up at Lucifer with confusion. Lucifer leaned down and smiled the same toothy smile that Alastor always did. "I know your tricks. However, I'll let you live, just because you brought me my daughter." Lucifer opened a portal back to the hotel and lifted Alastor once more. "You try this little scheme of yours again, and you'll wish I would have killed you here." Alastor was thrown through the portal and Lucifer turned to return to his palace, and to his daughter.

Lilith had set Charlie in her old chambers, she had stabilized her daughter's wounds but Charlie was still unconscious. Lucifer entered the room, narrowing his eyes on his daughter. "Her condition?" He asked his wife. "She's alive, blood loss was the only thing, no organ damage." Lucifer chuckled, "Well, aren't you concerned." Lilith frowned as Lucifer lifted his hand and a pitch black aura surrounded Charlie. A loud gasp escaped Charlie's mouth and she puked up bile and blood onto herself and the bed she laid in. Charlie winced as she looked at her parents, tears swelling in her eyes. "It...it hurts…" She said, shaking violently before her body calmed itself. Lilith set her hand on Charlie's forehead and Charlie fell back into unconsciousness. "This problem needs to be dealt with." She demanded, looking at Lucifer who had turned and looked out of the window, down towards the hotel on the other side of the pentagram. "It will. For now, keep her here. I'm going to take a small walk…"


End file.
